


Shot in the Dark

by rainbowwrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Noctis' gay awakening, UV party, based on art by dovaldraws, guess teen bc they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowwrites/pseuds/rainbowwrites
Summary: Prompto manages to get Noctis to go clubbing with him, and Noctis has a few realisations along the way.





	Shot in the Dark

Noctis had never gone to a UV party before. The whole idea of parties really just seemed unnecessarily loud and uncomfortable, but he’d agreed to go for Prompto.

He just seemed to excited about UV body paint and glowsticks. Noctis didn’t have it in him to let Prompto down - he wasn’t a monster.

That was how he found himself in a tiny club only Shiva knew where, wearing someone else’s shutter shades and no longer counting how many shots he’d done. It was fun though; more fun than he thought it would be. He’d also acquired a whistle, and maybe this was the alcohol talking but that was honestly one of the best things to happen all night. Noctis had become unexplainably attached to his new accessories. Maybe because Prompto had somehow gotten them for him.

Prompto – Noctis was discovering – had drunkenly taking things from people without them realising down to an art. He’d even gotten himself some of those glowsticks he had so desperately wanted at the start of the night.

Noctis was discovering a lot of things – he hated the taste of tequila, but so did Prompto. He could handle rum, but Prompto preferred vodka. When drunk, Prompto could talk to anyone and had probably painted UV smiley faces on half of the club. Noctis was happy to go with him, but he still preferred not to say much.

He also felt sleepy, but Prompto had laughed when Noctis told him that.

“You’re always sleepy, dude! Come on, it’s just gone 1:30, we need to pick you up!” Prompto had to shout over the music, and Noctis was sure both of them would barely be able to talk in the morning. Or later in the morning, after they went home and went to bed. He couldn’t hear Prompto giggle as he grabbed Noctis’ hand and led him across the dancefloor to the bar, still bouncing along to the beat when they got there.

How Prompto found the energy to keep on after he’d spent the night jumping and dancing, Noctis would never know. But he did know that he’d never seen Prompto smile so much (or smile so wide). His hair was stuck to his face, which was flushed with the heat of all those people in one space and how much Prompto had been moving, but Noctis had never seen him look happier. When the light caught his face right, Noctis could still see the freckles across Prompto’s cheeks and nose, some brought out more by the flush and some covered by the paint on his face.

He’d let a girl outside draw dots across his cheeks. Noctis had wondered what it would be like to be that close to Prompto. And he was struck, standing by the bar, by how beautiful Prompto really was. It was a shame Noctis had never seen him like this before.

He supposed drunk in some club he didn’t know was as good a place as any to realise you might have a thing for your best friend.

“–having?”  
“Huh?” Prompto laughed and yeah, at least he was drunk too.  
“Oh my god Noct, I said what’re you having?” Oh. Noctis hadn’t been thinking about that. Prompto’s smile was fond when he shook his head.  
“Don’t worry, I got it.” He was slurring a little and Noctis couldn’t help but find it endearing. He felt lightheaded and his head wasn’t thinking straight, and he needed to say something to keep Prompto smiling like that.

When Prompto turned to hand him a small glass of something clear (vodka, the little shit), Noctis blurted out the first thing that came to his head.  
“You’re really pretty.”   
“What?”  
“I said you’re really pretty.” He drained the shot, grimacing a little as the taste hit him. It tasted like something they’d used to strip paint. Noctis had no idea who ‘they’ were, however.

Prompto had gone red again, even though he had been standing still for a little while. He was laughing again, but ducking his head.   
“Man, you’ve had way too much.” But Prompto was still smiling when he took Noctis’ hand again, leaning in before dragging him back to dance.  
“But thanks for coming, Noct. I’m having the best time.” 

Noctis figured he might go clubbing with Prompto more often. He could hear Ignis having a heart attack about that decision already.

**Author's Note:**

> Projecting my love of UV paint and hatred of tequila on the boys   
> ANYWAY this is based on art by the lovely dovaldraws who listens to me talk about these idiots at any moment in time. Go talk to her she's soft  
> Come join the screaming ferreho-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
